His Butler, And A Siren
by BrokenSoulessSiren
Summary: Well, it looks like Sebastian really does have a heart. When his old lover Kassandra shows up, she brings problems with her. One of them is Cici, another siren who wants her blood and the power it possesses. It's bad enough that she dragged Sebastian into it, and when Ciel gets involved, it only gets worse. But in the solving of these mishaps, they do all learn a valuable lesson.
1. Chapter One

His Butler, And A Siren

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter One

Sebastian was getting Ciel ready for bed when he saw a shadow go across the room.

"Sebastian, did you see that?" Ciel asked.

"Yes master, get in bed, I'll take care of it."

He turned to see the outline of a human figure. Masked by darkness, he couldn't even tell what gender it was.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The figure shrugged.

"To play."

Sebastian's eyes widened, he though he recognized the cold female voice.

"Let's play."

She charged at him and they began to fight. She moved just as fast as he did, and he was surprised to find that he was losing.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel's voice rang out as Sebastian was flipped over the intruder's shoulder and pinned down with her foot.

"You lose!" she laughed.

Sebastian now remembered where he'd heard the voice before, but it had been so long...

"Who are you?!" Ciel screamed, "How could you have bested him! It's impossible!"

"Relax kid, you and your demon will be fine."

"How do you know about that?!"

"Sebastian's an old friend."

She laughed and picked the butler up by the front of his shirt.

"It's been over six hundred years, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked as he brushed himself off.

"I'm here to see you love."

She grabbed his chin and left a black lipstick kiss on his right cheek.

"Love?" Ciel asked.

"Yes master, though I hate to admit it, back when I was a mortal..."

"You're kidding?" Ciel asked.

"What?" the woman asked, "Your butler's not allowed to have a love life?"

"Don't be ridiculous, it was hundreds of years ago." Sebastian mumbled.

"Yes but, you remembered me."

"Explain yourself." Ciel ordered, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I-" she started.

"Her name's Kassandra." Sebastian interrupted,"And she's a siren."

"Part siren, part demon and part dragon." Kassandra said, "And once I've got someone on my hook they can never let go. All it takes is a kiss."

She put a finger to the lipstick she'd left on Sebastian's cheek. He was twirling some on her long red hair through his fingers.

"Your hair is so shiny and smooth." he mumbled, "And you smell so good."

"Sebastian!"

He quickly snapped out of it.

"I'm terribly sorry master."

Kassandra giggled.

"It's kind of like a drug." she said, "He'll be acting out of character for a while."

"No he wont." Ciel replied, "Because you're leaving."

"No!"

Sebastian fell to his knees and threw his hands up in a begging position.

"Sebastian, what the hell?"

"It's not his fault." Kassandra laughed, "Like I said, he'll be acting a little crazy."

"Could I please set up a room for her?" Sebastian begged.

Just then Pluto appeared in the window and started scratching at the glass and whining.

"Oh, look at the cute little demon hound." Kassandra cooed, "All dressed up like a human in a suit."

She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Don't let that mutt in here!" Ciel yelled.

Pluto rushed over to Sebastian and knocked him over.

"No no no little puppy."

Kassandra snapped her fingers and Pluto was instantly at her side.

"That's my demon."

"Master, please let her stay!" Sebastian whined, "She can keep Pluto away from me!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Kassandra, you keep Pluto at bay, and you can stay." he said.

"Please, I was going to stay no matter what you said."

She scratched Pluto's head.

"Let's follow Sebastian then. Come on little demon hound."

They followed him out into the hallway.

_"I never thought I'd seen Sebastian love struck." _Ciel thought, _"This is going to be interesting."_


	2. Chapter Two

His Butler, And A Siren

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Chapter Two

Mey-Rin walked back out into the hallway.

"Where are you Pluto?" she called, "Time for breakfast."

She'd already checked outside, so he must have gotten into the mansion somehow.

"Pluto!"

She opened another door and froze.

_"Who is that woman?"_ she wondered.

Pluto was curled up at her feet. She was beautiful, long red hair was spread out across the bed. She wore a deep purple formfitting top with a short black skirt, leggings and boots that went just below her knees.

"Mey-rin."

She turned to see Finny.

"Did you find Pluto yet? I'm really starting to get worried..."

He looked into the room as Bard showed up behind him.

"Who's that?" they asked in unison.

"I don't know." Mey-rin whispered, "I've never seen her before."

"What are you three gawking at?"

"AHH!"

The servants quickly spun around to see Sebastian staring at them with an expressionless face.

"Oh, hello Sebastian!" Finny said.

"I ask again, what are you three doing?"

Mey-rin pointed into the room. Sebastian glanced inside.

"That's a sleeping woman." he said.

"Yes, we can see that." Bard replied, "We just don't know who she is."

"Her name is Kassandra. She is a guest here for the time being, just treat her like any other."

"Like any other huh?"

The woman named Kassandra had woken up and was now clinging to Sebastian's arm.

"Shows how much you care about me." she pouted.

Sebastian grinned.

"Here, let me make it up to you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Get back to work Sebastian."

Ciel pushed them apart.

"And you three as well."

He glared at his other workers and they quickly sped off in different directions.

"I'm hungry." Ciel said.

"Yes, right this way master."

Sebastian winked at Kassandra as he led Ciel to the dining room.

"What's wrong with you Sebastian?" Ciel asked as they walked down the hall.

"I'm not exactly sure, Kassandra makes my head hurt."

"Maybe if you'd stop sipping her nectar like some sort of sick butterfly, you'd go back to normal."

"Don't talk about her that way-"

Sebastian stopped and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ciel-"

"You just called me Ciel!"

"Well, that _is _you name."

"You always call me master!"

"Let me explain something to you, _master."_

Ciel suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"What are you doing?! Kassandra! Put me down!"

"Relax kid." Kassandra said, "I'll explain Sebastian's behaviour over breakfast."

She plopped him down in a dining chair and slid a plate infront of him.

"You see, once someone's had a taste of the siren's venom, it never goes away. And since I'm part demon it's even more potent. After the siren's gone and the supply is cut off, they start to go back to normal. But there will always be a little venom stuck in that person's brain. Like Sebastian's. Now that I'm back his supply is back and he's overwhelmed. He just needs some time to get used to it."

"You make it sound like a drug."

Kassandra chuckled.

"Well, look at him."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian. He was dancing around the room with an invisible partner humming a love song.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't know..."

"Really Sebastian? Because it looks to me like you're going insane!"

"Kassandra, would you like to dance?"

She giggled.

"Of course I would."

She took his hand and began to twirl around the room with him.

"Siren, you're going to get yourself kicked out."

"No!"

Sebastian got down on his knees.

"Please young master! Don't make her leave-"

Ciel smacked him, Sebastian blinked a few times.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he mumbled.

"Apparently you've had an overdose."

"An overdose?"

"Sebastian, I thought we were dancing."

"Oh yes Kassandra of course we were! Just a minute!"

"Sebastian, you're my butler! And if that thing distracts you from doing your duties, she'll have to leave!"

Pluto burst in, wrapped his arms around Kassandra's legs and began to whine. He must have just woken up and realized that she wasn't there.

"He wants to go for a walk, I'll take him." Kassandra said as she scratched his head.

"Oh really, how would you know that?" Ciel asked.

"Sirens can read minds. I thought that'd be obvious by now. I guess you aren't as smart as I thought you were."

Ciel scowled.

"I'm just teasing darling." Kassandra laughed, "And those words in your head are grown up words. You'd best never call me that to my face."

"Why don't you take the mutt on that walk?" Ciel asked, "And get out of my sight."

Kassandra shrugged.

"Well, it seems _somebody _can't take a joke."

She lead Pluto outside while Ciel tried to burn a hole into to the back of her head with the anger in his glare.

"Get back to work Sebastian."

"Master, isn't Kassandra amazing?"

"Now!"

Sebastian quickly scrambled away.


	3. Chapter Three

His Butler, And A Siren

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Chapter Three

Ciel stood in the shadow of the dark hallway. Sebastian had already put him to bed, but he knew Kassandra was still walking around. He saw her and assumed she didn't know that he was there.

"K-"

"Hello Ciel."

He gasped.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

He closed his mouth and frowned.

"I was waiting for you." Ciel said, "I need to talk to you."

She walked over to him.

"Go ahead."

Ciel hesitated. He wasn't used to things being easy, he didn't like Kassandra for that reason.

"Why are you here?"

"For Sebastian."

"You're a siren, I find it highly unlikely that you'd settle down and choose one."

"Ciel, it's complicated..."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he quickly jerked away from her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ciel, even though I'm a monster, I stil have some humanity. So does Sebastian. And while he doesn't like to admit it, I've faced the truth and let it out a little more."

"So you're saying that you're more human than demon now, and you came to Sebastian. But why Sebastian?"

Kassandra sighed.

"I told you it's complicated."

"Right. Now if he's so special maybe you could let him do his job so he doesn't lose you."

"How about I help him out with the chores?"

"Do whatever as long as you're not being useless."

"Useless?"

"Yes! Like you are now!"

He walked back to his room and slammed the door.

"Good night Ciel."

Ciel ignored her and closed his eyes.

"Useless." he mumbled.

. . .

"Good morning master."

Ciel opened his eyes.

"Sebastian?" he asked, "Are you back to normal yet?"

"Not completely, but I'm improving."

Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"Kassandra."

"What?! Kassandra?! Kassandra?! Where?! Wh-"

He stopped looking around the room and froze.

"You tricked me." he whispered.

"You told me you were getting better."

"It's a work in progress."

"Oh really?"

"I just have to get used to her being around again. I haven't seen her in such a long time, I thought she was dead."

"Why would you think that?"

"Kassandra, what are you doing in my room?!"

She smiled.

"Technically, I'm not in your room."

She was sitting on the sill of and open window.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"I cleaned all the windows for Sebastian."

"You're helping me now Kassandra?" Sebastian asked, "That's so nice!"

"Both of you get back to work!" Ciel ordered.

Kora jumped out the window while Sebastian went back to Ciel's breakfast.

"You don't stop and get distracted by her until everything is done! Do you understand?!"

"Why are you so upset master?"

"Because you're not doing your job!"

. . .

Ciel couldn't sleep.

"It's too hot in here." he mumbled.

He got up and opened the window.

"That's better."

He lay back down.

_"Why am I so upset about Kassandra and Sebastian?" _he wondered, _"It's not like I'm jealous. No. Not jealous of-"_

"Jealous of Kassandra."

Ciel opened his eyes. There was a figure looming over him.

"I hate her. She's got demon powers. I want that power."

The woman covered his mouth.

"I could use you as bait." she whispered, "She couldn't just let you be taken. Especially by me."

She chuckled.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter Four

His Butler, And A Siren

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Chapter Four

"Sebastian!"

Kassandra woke in the middle of the night. She felt the presence of another siren come and go, taking Ciel's energy with it. Sebastian opened the bedroom door.

"What is it Kassandra?" he asked.

"Ciel's been kidnapped."

She rushed down the hall to Ciel's room with Sebastian right behind her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I felt it." she explained, "Along with reading minds, I can pick up on life energy."

She opened the door and sure enough, he was gone. The window was open with the curtains blowing softly in the breeze. A peice of paper caught by the wind blew into the room, Kassandra raised her hand and caught it.

"Kassandra, come and play." she read, "From Cici."

"Cici?"

"She's hated me for as long as I could remember. she growled, "She's psychotic, really dangerous, likes to play with people's minds. She probably took Ciel to get me to follow."

"So, it's a trap then?"

"Who cares? We have to get Ciel back, who knows what she'll do to him?"

She flung herself out the window and Sebastian followed.

"She's not too far away, I can follow her."

. . .

Ciel opened his eyes. He was sitting in an unfamiliar room surrounded by darkness.

"Are you awake yet?"

He jumped at the voice.

"Ciel darling?"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're home of course sweety."

A light came on and he examined the woman sitting across from him. She had different colored eyes, one pink and one white, probably due to a scar over her right eye. Long brown hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail. Her favorite color must be pink, because that's all she wore.

"You kidnapped me!" he screamed.

"Kidnapped?" the woman asked, "You have such an active imagination dear; it's me, Aunt Cici."

"I don't have an Aunt Cici!"

"Ciel darling, you should write a book with imagination of yours."

"What are you talking about?!"

"With all those imgainary friends of yours" Cici said, "What are their names again Sebastian, Kassandra, Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, Pluto..."

"Stop it!"

"Ciel I'm so sorry!"

The woman got down on her knees at Ciel's feet.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"I'm such a terrible person, all I want to do is help you escape the guilt of killing your parents!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"See?! Now I'm bringing up that fire you started!"

"How dare you!"

"It's all your fault Ciel!"

She stood and started laughing hysterically.

"All your fault! All your fault!"

"Shut up! No it's not!"

Cici smacked him across the face with the back of her hand.

"All your fault!"

She lifted him up by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Time to pay..."

She through him to the ground and kicked him in the chest. Ciel felt three of his ribs crack and struggled for breath.

"We both know this isn't true..." he gasped.

"You're right." she whispered, "But in a few minutes, it wont matter anyway."

She grabbed a small knife from a near by table and started to slice a thin line down his arm. As he screamed, she stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Because you're not going to remember."

. . .

Kassandra ran as fast as she could with Sebastian right beind her.

"Why are you so worried?" Sebastian asked over the wind, "It's only been a few minutes."

"Cici can do a lot in little time." Kassandra replied, "And who knows what kind of boredom she's in?"

The stopped infront of an old abandoned building.

"In there."

Sebastian opened the door, fifty people stood waiting to defend the siren.

"She's gathered quite an army." Kassandra mumbled.

"And how is that?"

"Kassandra Liakos." One of the brainwashed men said, "You are not welcome here. Mistress Cici forbids it."

"This isn't really a time for explanations. Tell you what, I'll go get Ciel, and you can take care of these idiots."

Sebastian unsheathed his preferred armory of forks and knives.

"Gladly."

Silverware stated flying as the minions charged. Kassandra ran up the stairs three at a time. When she reached the top of six flights of stairs she kicked the door open.

"Cici!"

Ciel was passed out on the floor with Cici knelt down beside him.

"Kassandra, I wasn't expecting you this soon."

"You shouldn't have left your name."

"Well, then you would have never found me."

Kassandra glanced at Ciel again.

"What did you do to him?"

"Like I'm just going to tell you"

Kassandra tried to kick Cici in the face, but she stood and evaded.

"Not so fast Kassandra." she teased, "I'm not about to just give in and let you win."

She took the knife in her hand and threw it at her. She dodged and took cover behind a couch.

"What do you want from me Cici?!"

"Your blood!"

A full length sword pierced the fabric centimeters from Kassandra's face.

"Why do you get to be half demon?!" Cici whined, "I want that power!"

Kassandra stood just in time to see the blade go crazy. It stabbed the couch over thirty times.

"No fair Kassandra! No fair!"

She leaned back and saw the pink tinted blade fly over her head as Cici tried to stab her throat. She completed the backflip and kicked Cici in the chin.

_"No way I'll win this one." _she thought, _"Not without a weapon."_

She glanced at Ciel who was still knocked out on the floor. Without much thought, she grabbed him and jumped out the window.

. . .

Ciel opened his eyes.

_"What?"_ he wondered, _"Where am I?"_

He knew he was being held, he also felt as if he were falling. He looked up to see a beautiful woman holding him.

_"I remember a mean lady."_

Suddenly two wings unfolded from the woman's back. They were black and scaly, like a dragon. They acted as a parachute and softened their impact with the ground.

"That mean lady hurt me." Ciel gasped, "And an angel came to save me!"

The woman looked down at him. Her yellow eyes were much kinder then the lady's mismatched ones.

"Oh, are you awake?" she asked.

Ciel nodded amazed. He was talking to an angel!

"Let's go find Sebastian then shall we?"

. . .

Kassandra walked through the open front door.

"I got Ciel back." she informed.

Sebastian quickly executed the last minion with a fork and turned to look at her.

"Master." he said as he walked over, "Are you alright?"

Ciel looked up, gasped and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He whimpered with fear as he hugged Kassandra.

"Monster! Monster!"

"What did she do to him?"

"I'm not sure... but apparently you're a monster."

"But, you're a monster too..."

"Don't say that! She's an angel! See her wings?!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian glanced at him. Ciel's eyes grew wide and he hid his face again. Kassandra glanced back at her dragon wings.

"I'm an angel?" she asked.

"You'll protect me from the monster, right angel?"

Kassandra looked first at Ciel then at Sebastian.

"He's not a monster." she said, "He's not going to hurt you."

"I don't like his red eyes..." Ciel whispered, "They're scary..."

Kassandra looked at Sebastian with an apologetic look.

"I'll protect you." she sighed.

"Thank you!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think Cici took his memories. He'll be acting like a little kid until I can get them back. He's scared of you..."

"Fine." Sebastian smiled, "Gives me a break."

"I'm sorry Sebastian."

"Don't be."

He looked at Ciel refusing to let go of his angel.

"Please hold me!" he cried, "My chest hurts! The mean lady kicked me!"

"Don't be..."


	5. Chapter Five

His Butler, And A Siren

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Chapter Five

"Kassandra! Wake up!"

"Ciel? Didn't I put you in bed?"

"I'm too scared! It's too dark! I can't sleep in there by myself!"

"Doesn't it hurt for you to be walking around with your fractured ribs?"

"I'm too scared to hurt!"

Kassandra sighed and lifted the blanket so Ciel could get into the bed.

"Thank you!"

He quickly crawled under the warm blanket.

"You'll got to sleep now, right?"

Ciel nodded.

"Alright then."

She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Kassandra."

She opened her eyes again and smiled.

_"He wouldn't say it last night." _she thought, _"Now he says it first."_

"Goodnight Ciel."

. . .

Sebastian opened Kassandra's door.

"Ciel is missing again-"

He stopped. Ciel was curled up in the covers of Kassandra's bed. Sebastian shook her awake.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"What is the young master doing in your bed?" he asked.

She glanced at Ciel.

"He got scared, so I let him sleep with me last night."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"The dark. I'll leave a candle for him tomorrow. Now can I please go back to sleep?"

She rolled over and closed her eyes.

"I'm afraid it's time to get up."

He gripped the blanket and pulled it off the bed. Kassandra glared at him.

"Why did you go and do that?" she asked.

"It's time for breakfast."

"Sebastian, I like sleeping. Especially if Ciel is going to sleep as long as I don't get up. He's a handful acting like a little kid and all..."

"You're not his mother you know."

"He wont let you near him, who's supposed to take care of him?"

"NO!"

Suddenly Ciel threw himself in between them.

"Leave Angel alone!" he screamed, "Go away! Monster!"

"No Ciel!"

Kassandra scooped him up in her arms.

"You really shouldn't be moving around too much!" she scolded, "If you ever want your chest to get better, you'll move as little as possible."

"I had to keep you safe Angel."

Ciel wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her.

"The same way you kept me safe."

Kassandra smiled.

"Okay, but really Ciel, Sebastian's not going to hurt you, or me."

"Really?"

Kassandra nodded. Ciel looked up at Sebastian who smiled to appear more friendly.

"No." Ciel said, "I can't do it. It's his eyes. They're scary."

Sebastian's smile immediatly turned into a frown.

"Fine." he said, "I don't want you to like me anyway!"

He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait Sebastian!"

Kassandra set Ciel on the bed and grabbed Sebastian's shoulder.

"Just give him some time."

He shook her off.

"Don't let him crawl into bed with you again." he said, "He'll never get over his fears if he knows he can just run to you."

He stopped in the doorway as he walked away.

"Breakfast is ready." he said.

. . .

A few weeks had passed, Ciel had been in bed the whole time, and today was the day Kassandra said he could walk around again.

"Kassandra, do you wanna play a game with me?"

"Sure Ciel."

"Let's play hide and seek! I'll hide first, you count to thirty and come find me!"

Kassandra nodded and Ciel ran off to find a good hiding place. With her siren abilities, she was able to easily find him every time. Under his bed, behind a bookcase, he'd also somehow gotten on top of the fridge.

"How do you keep finding me so fast?" Ciel pouted.

"With my angel powers." Kassandra replied, "Is it my turn to hide yet?"

"No! You count again, you wont find me this time!"

. . .

Ciel tried to cover every part of his body.

"I'll just run away this time, she can't win if she can't catch me."

When she pulled the curtain aside, he dashed off as fast as he could.

"Hey! Ciel! Cheater!"

"You can't catch me!" he laughed.

He ran and ran until he bumped into something that made him stop and fall to the ground. He looked up.

_"It's the red eyed monster." _he thought.

Sebastian looked down at him. Ciel quickly looked around. No Kassandra, no angel to save him this time.

_"I guess this means it's time, for me to face my fear."_

"I-I'm sorry." he stuttered aloud.

"Watch where you're going next time." Sebastian said, "Then it wont happen."

Ciel decided to have a staring match with the ground.

_"No." _he thought, _"That's not facing it."_

He looked back up at the red eyed monster.

"Would you like help getting up?"

Sebastian stuck his hand out.

"Or are you going to sit one the ground all day?"

Ciel was scared. If he was reall a monster would her try to help? Was it a trap?

"Ummm..." he thought over his options.

_"Face your fears."_

Ciel got a determined look on his face and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"Good. Now get back to whatever you were doing."

Sebastian turned to walk away, but Ciel grabbed the back of his tail coat.

"Actually ummm..." he started, "Do you want to play? With Angel and I? We're playing hide and seek. It's more fun with more people..."

Sebastian looked down at the boy he once knew as a brick wall. Powerful, didn't let anything get to him. Now he was a fearful child, asking him to play a game. He smiled.

"I'd love to."

. . .

"You did that one purpose Kassandra."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You let the young master run into me, you can move just as fast as i can, you could've stopped him."

Kassandra shrugged.

"So what if i did?" she asked, "Weren't you the one who said he needed to face his fears?"

"I suppose..."

"Besides, you liked it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You wanted to play hide and seek with us, didn't you?"

Sebastian grinned for half a second then forced himself back to a serious look.

"Don't be ridiculous." he mumbled, "I was ordered."

"Ciel didn't order you to do anything, he asked you."

"He-"

"You don't have to play tough around me Sebastian." Kassandra said, "You're still my little demon."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek before heading off to bed.


	6. Chapter Six

His Butler, And A Siren

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Chapter Six

"Angel!"

Kassandra groaned as she heard the door open.

"Did you have a bad dream again Ciel?" she asked.

"The mean lady's back!"

Just then Cici appeared in the doorway. Kassandra jumped out of bed and shielded Ciel.

"Under the bed." she whispered.

"Hey Kassandra." Cici said, "Ready to play?"

"Sebastian!"

"Calling for help? This isn't like you... Is it the boy?"

Sebastian appeared behind her, but as soon as he tried to grab her, she glitched and disapeared.

"What the?" he wondered aloud.

"It's a fake!"

She turned in time to see the real Cici lunge at her. She ducked as her pink tinted blade flew over her head. Sebastian dashed in front of her and pulled several knives.

"You get Ciel out of here."

Kassandra reached under the bad and ran out of the room with Ciel in her arms.

"Hey get back here!" Cici screamed.

"Demon power is what you want isn't it?" Sebastian asked, "Why not take mine?"

"I don't want you! I want Kassandra!"

She tried to cut him, but her caught her wrist.

"A personal vendetta?" he asked, "Interesting..."

. . .

Kassandra ran down the hall with Ciel in her arms.

"She didn't hurt you, did she Ciel?" she asked.

"No."

"Good."

She ran into Ciel's room and opened the window.

"You wanna fly?" she asked.

Ciel smiled and nodded. Kassandra jumped out and unfolded her wings a few yards above the ground. She flew to the roof and sat down.

"Why does that lady want to hurt me?" Ciel asked.

"She wants to hurt you to hurt me." Kassandra explained.

"How come she doesn't like you?"

"She's jealous of me I guess."

"Kassandra!"

She turned to see Cici.

"How did you get up here?!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"What about Sebastian?"

"What about him?"

She laughed and stepped aside as several of Sebastian's knives flew toward here. Kassandra dodged them.

"Sebastian?!"

"Did you forget that I'm a siren?" Cici asked, "Go puppet, get me some of her blood."

Sebastian charged. Kassandra flew up into the air and Sebastian followed by kicking off the roof.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" she asked, "After I've claimed you, you can't be reclaimed be a different siren."

"I'm just putting on a show dear." Sebastian replied, "Buying us some time to come up with a plan."

Kassandra smiled.

"First thing's first, we have to get Ciel to safety."

"Agreed."

"Come on, let's fight. Don't want her getting suspicious."

She threw the first punch, which he evaded.

"I have an idea." Sebastian said.

He tried to kick her, she caught his foot with her free hand and pushed him away. As they got closer again, Kassandra spoke.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Give me the master, She'll think I've helped her. Then I'll take her hostage and we can get his memories back."

Ciel shook his head.

"No!" he said, "Don't give me to him!"

"He's trying to help!"

"No! I'm scared!"

"You'll thank me later; Sebastian, make this look real."

"I apologive in advance for the pain."

He kicked her in the face causing her to lose her grip on Ciel. She flew several hundred feet and left a shallow trench in the dirt as she scraped the ground.

"NO!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian caught him and landed back on the roof.

"I told you to get her blood!" Cici hissed.

"Well, there might be some on my shoe." Sebastian said, "If not, I have the boy as bait."

"Set him down. Ugh! Worthless!"

Sebastian dropped Ciel and walked over to Cici.

"I think I did fairly well." he said.

"Yeah? We'll see how this plays out."

. . .

Kassandra sat up and groaned.

"Goddamn it Sebastian, you can kick."

She felt blood trickle from her forehead where he'd kicked her.

"Sebastian, you over actor."

She stood and brushed herself off. Then jumped up and flew back to the Phantomhive manor at full speed.

"Kassandra! Sebastian, knives!"

Kassnadra easily dodged the five knives he threw at her and landed on the roof.

"Damn you Sebastian!" Cici screamed, "Why can't you hit her?!"

"Because I wasn't trying to."

He kicked her and jumped up into the air. He threw four knives to hold her hands and feet down. Cici screamed in agony but it was cut off by Sebastian landing on her chest.

"But it appears I can hit you just fine."

"Skill seven... multiply."

"What?"

Suddenly there was another Cici, she ran to Ciel and pushed him off the roof.

"Ciel!" Kassandra screamed.

"Master!"

Kassandra jumped off just as Sebastian threw a knife at Cici's decoy.

"Not today." it said as it disappeared.

The knife continued on and hit Kassandra in her right wing. She screamed and began free falling.

. . .

"Angel!" Ciel screamed, "Help me!"

Despite having a knife in her wing, she used them to set herself straight and fly closer to Ciel. She grabbed him and turned so that her back was acing toward the ground.

"I thought I was going to die." Ciel cried.

Kassandra hugged him tightly.

"It's okay." she whispered, "I got you."

She wrapped her wings around him just as they hit the ground, causing a huge crater.

"Angel?" Ciel asked, "Are you okay?"

There was no verbal answer, instead her wings unfolded and settle to the ground limply. Ciel was unharmed, but Kassandra had many bleeding cuts from hitting the ground so hard.

"Angel?! Wake up!"

Sebastian landed beside him with Cici's arm being held behind her back.

"Angel's hurt." Ciel whimpered.

He turned to Sebastian with tears running down his face.

"Look at all that blood..." Cici gasped, "I must have it."

She struggled with Sebastian but couldn't break his grip.

"Quiet you!" Sebastian ordered.

Cici growled at him. Ciel turned back to Kassandra and noticed that her fingers were twitching.

"Angel?"

Her eyes popped open as she sat up and shook her head a few times.

"Angel!"

Ciel crashed into her and hugged her tightly.

"Ciel?" she asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I thought you were dead!" Ciel screamed, "You were bleeding and you weren't moving!"

"It's okay..."

Kassandra looked up at Cici.

"You ready to admit your defeat and hand his memories over?"

Cici grinned but didn't say anything. Kassandra stood and walked over to her with Ciel hanging on to the back of her shirt.

"Sebastian, give me a knife."

Once she had the blade, she cut a thin line on Cici's face. Then she placed her hand on the cut and closed her eyes.

"What's Angel doing?" Ciel asked.

After a few minutes Kassandra removed her hand.

"She doesn't have them." she sighed.

"What?!" Sebastian growled.

"Where are they Cici?"

"Like I'd tell you anything!" Cici laughed, "They're with a trusted friend."

"Well, you don't have many friends... that shouldn't be too hard to figure out Calah."

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, did I let that slip?"

"You know better than anyone that I stopped using that name!"

"Calah Calah Calah."

"AHH! Skill seven! Multiply!"

Cici's clone appeared and caught Sebastian off guard. She punched him three times and the real Cici broke free.

"Skill seven, cancel. Skill two, invisibility."

The clone disappeared along with the real Cici.

"Goddamn it!" Kassandra screamed.

"So, this friend of hers." Sebastian said, "Any ideas?"

She put her chin her her hand and thought for a moment.

"I can't remember his name... but if he comes anywhere within twenty-five miles of me, I'll be able to track him."

"So, looks like we're stuck with the really really young master for a while longer."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

She turned to Ciel and smiled.

"Hows about some tea and then back to bed huh?"

He nodded and held on to Kassandra's shirt the whole way.


	7. Sorry

Hey, so I know I haven't updated in a long long time. I haven't really been in the mood lately and am pretty low on creative juices. So for now, and I am so so so sorry, I've decided to discontinue my fanfics. There is a possiblity that I will finish them and write more one day, but for now I'm kind of burned out. Sorry.


End file.
